


Soulmate Comment Fics (Suits)

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bodyswap, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did some soulmate au comment fics over on Tumblr and thought I'd put them all in one place.<br/>Chapter 1:  Soulmate tattoos. Mike has Harvey's name on his wrist, but Harvey doesn't have his<br/>Chapter 2:  wake up in your soulmates body for the day when you turn 21/25/whatever universal age of your choice. Age differences make it interesting, because it still happens to each at their own birthday.<br/>Chapter 3:  "I skipped like four cycles of reincarnation and I know you’re pissed at me for leaving you all those lifetimes but it wasn’t my fault please please will you take me back"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harvey sat in his living room, sipping his scotch as he watched the snow fall outside, coating the city in a soft, white blanket. He poured himself another glass and changed the album, putting some Etta James on the record player.

He didn’t even the knock on the door, didn’t know someone else was in his apartment until he found his view of the city blocked by one Mike Ross.

“You’re drunk,” Mike said.

“Not yet,” Harvey replied. “But after a few more I will be.” He downed the rest of the scotch and reached for the bottle again.

“No, I don’t want you drunk for this,” Mike said, snatching the bottle from Harvey.

“For what?” Harvey asked. “Aren’t you supposed to be enjoying your first dance with your new wife?”

“The fact that I’m here should tell you something.” Mike sat down on the footstool in front of Harvey and set the bottle on the floor behind him.

“‘s not my name written on your wrist.” Harvey leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. “You should go back to her.”

“And if I said I didn’t want to?” Mike scooted closer and reached for Harvey’s hands. “What if right here is where I want to be?” He ran his thumb along the inside of Harvey’s wrist. The place where your soulmate’s name was. Except in Harvey’s case. His wrist was blank.

“I’m not your soulmate,” Harvey muttered. “Rachel is. It’s her name on your wrist. She’s the one you’re supposed to be with.”

“You’re right.” Mike continued to stroke Harvey’s wrist. “She’s perfect for me. Except for one thing. She’s not you.”

Harvey opened his eyes and stared at Mike. “But -”

Mike leaned in and pressed his lips to Harvey’s in a chaste kiss. “She’s not you,” he repeated. “Look.” He turned their hands over so Harvey could see Mike’s wrist. So Harvey could see Rachel’s name disappearing from his wrist.

“It’s going away,” Harvey whispered. “Why?”

“Sometimes fate is wrong,” Mike replied. “And then does everything in its power to fix it. Rachel’s name was a mistake. You … I was meant to be with you.”

Harvey sighed softly and cupped Mike’s cheek. “Mike.”

“Harvey.” Mike leaned into Harvey’s touch. “I am meant to be yours. Not hers.”

“Tell me again,” Harvey said, rubbing Mike’s cheekbone with his thumb. “Say it.”

“Yours.” Mike repeated. “I’m yours.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake up in your soulmates body for the day when you turn 21/25/whatever universal age of your choice. Age differences make it interesting, because it still happens to each at their own birthday.

“I remember the first time it happened.” Harvey nuzzled Mike’s temple as they cuddled in the back of the limo on the way to the airport. 

“I can’t forget it,” Mike replied softly. 

“Neither can I. I mean, I woke up and found myself in a little kid’s room,” Harvey said. “Your parents, who I’m so glad I had the pleasure of meeting, were incredibly nice. Also, I’m eternally grateful my eighteenth birthday fell on a Saturday.”

Mike laughed and nodded. “Try it being the other way around, an eight year old in an eighteen year old’s body,” he said. “I pretty much stayed in your room and watched movies all day.”

“it went better the second time around.” Harvey leaned down and kissed Mike sweetly, fingers deftly undoing his husband’s bowtie. He remembered the stories his parents had told him as he approached his eighteenth birthday, that on that day he would find out who his soulmate was … by switching bodies with them. It both terrified and excited him. To say it had been a shock waking up in the body of an eight year old was an understatement. But Mike’s parents had been very kind, telling him all sorts of stories about Mike, but keeping some things vague. Mike had only been eight at the time, after all.

The second time had been better. Harvey, knowing he’d be 28 when Mike turned 18, had checked his calendar carefully to make sure the date fell on a weekend. Otherwise, he’d’ve had to notify his office and that would have just been awkward. 

“Hearing my own voice over the telephone was weird,” Mike admitted as the limo came to a stop and they climbed out. “But the four hour conversation was the best birthday present ever.”

“I was so glad you lived in the city,” Harvey added as they collected their luggage out of the trunk and walked across the tarmac to the private jet Harvey had rented to ferry them to their honeymoon.

“Made getting together the next day all that much easier,” Mike agreed. “But I’m glad we took the time to actually get to know each other.”

“Likewise.” Harvey pressed a loving kiss to Mike’s fingers as they made their way onto the jet. “And now, I’m married to the youngest junior partner in the history of Pearson Specter headed on our honeymoon for a week in Buenos Aires.”

“I don’t even want to think about where my life would be if I didn’t meet you ,” Mike murmured.

“You never have to.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I skipped like four cycles of reincarnation and I know you’re pissed at me for leaving you all those lifetimes but it wasn’t my fault please please will you take me back."

“You’re an asshole,” Mike snapped as he strode into Harvey’s office.

“I am,” Harvey agreed.

“I saw you, five years ago, walking past the shwarma truck where I was eating with Trevor,” Mike continued. “Suit and fussy haircut but I would recognize that ass anywhere. But I didn’t even know your name. Four lifetimes, Harvey. You missed four lifetimes. With me.”

“I’m an asshole,” Harvey said. “Now. But those other lifetimes, they weren’t my fault. I got caught in the shittiest luck ever.”

“Do tell.” Mike sat down in the chair across from Harvey’s desk. “No really, tell me. I want to know how you managed to miss four lifetimes with me. I was miserable and I want to make sure you were, too.”

“All right.” Harvey closed his laptop and eyed Mike. “Last incarnation was World War 2 - I ended up overseas fighting in a war I didn’t want. I died in Germany.”

“Shit,” Mike whispered. “And before that?”

“The TItanic,” Harvey muttered.

“I was there,” Mike said slowly. “I can remember the staterooms, all the crystal and silver. I was a child, got on a lifeboat with my mother.”

“I was in steerage,” Harvey whispered. “Didn’t get quite so lucky.”

Mike made a face. “All right, I can understand both of those. Continue.”

“Civil War before that,” Harry continued. “I ended up in the South.”

“I was in the North,” Mike replied. “We probably were in battles against each other. Before that?”

“Salem witch trials.” Donna entered and handed each of them a bottle of water. “He was a she and he got accused of witchcraft and died.”

“I was in England then.” Mike opened his bottle of water and took a big gulp. “One of the Queen’s handmaidens.”

“So, clearly it wasn’t my intention to miss four lifetimes with you,” Harvey said, waving Donna away. “Caught some shit luck.”

Mike sighed and nodded, moving over to the couch, patting the spot next to him. Once Harvey was next to him, Mike practically crawled into Harvey’s lap. “I forgive you,” he whispered, kissing Harvey sweetly. “You’re still an asshole, but don’t change.”

Harvey laughed and eagerly returned Mike’s kisses. “I have no plans on changing,” he said between kisses. “And I look forward to spending the rest of this lifetime with you.”


End file.
